


A Daring Rescue Plan

by CanadianWriter78



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Gen, Millennium Falcon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:33:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23593888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CanadianWriter78/pseuds/CanadianWriter78
Summary: Han Solo has just been preserved in carbonite and is in the process of being transported across the Galaxy by Boba Fett and his team of bounty hunters to Tatooine, where Jabba the Hutt awaits his most prized possession. While the remnants of Rebel Alliance forces defeated at Hoth regroup to destroy the Empire, Luke Skywalker, Leia Organa, Chewbacca, and Lando Calrissian hatch a daring plot to sneak into Tatooine and rescue their friend.
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

ONBOARD THE MILLENNIUM FALCON  
As much of a pain in the ass, he could be at times, Leia couldn’t help herself having a growing affection for the devilish rogue who’d saved her hide on more than one occasion. Unjust was not the word to describe what had happened to Han Solo. Sure, he may have owed debts to that vile gangster Jabba the Hutt. But still, this action was completely uncalled for.  
A calm, if not slightly tense, atmosphere enveloped the cockpit of the Millennium Falcon. Lando and Chewbacca sat side by side, their expertise in flying second nature to them. The vast reaches of the Galaxy spread out in front of them, the rebels felt as though they’d merely been wandering aimlessly since fleeing Bespin.  
“Lando, it’s taking a lot out of me to say this.” For a long time, Leia was certain that Han’s ‘friend’ was every bit the backstabbing scumbag he came across as. Untrustworthy. Scheming. Opportunistic. But, as the dust began to settle, she saw another side of the businessman, one that solidified him as a solid individual who could indeed be trusted. “I just….” She stopped herself and forced the words out. “I just wanted to apologize. It seemed as though Chewie and I went slightly overboard back in Bespin.”  
“You mean when this Wookie attempted to choke the lifeblood out of me?” Lando turned his head slightly, replying with a wry grin. “Water under the bridge. All is forgiven.”  
Leia sat down next to the pilot.   
“I guess I accused you of selling Han over to the Empire. You never took any money, did you?”  
“Of course not. Leia, you know I – we – had no other choice in the matter. But I had no intention of giving Darth Vader the pleasure of ruling over my domain. Why do you think I had those Imperial officers and stormtroopers arrested?” Lando sat back in this leather chair. “Let my administration deal with them. It’s completely out of my hands.”  
Lando kept his right hand steady on the controls.   
*****  
R2-D2 remained frozen like a statue as he was recharged. C3PO stood beside his droid friend.   
“We cannot stand idly by while they do awful things to Captain Solo,” he said.   
R2 tweetled and whistled in response. Synth sounds that were so despondent in nature.   
“We can’t despair. Keep positive. He’ll be back with us soon.”  
Luke Skywalker appeared in the doorway of the charging room. He was still adjusted to his new cybernetic hand.  
“Ah, Master Luke! You’re looking so much better.”  
C3PO patted Luke on the shoulder as he entered.   
“Thank you, 3PO. You look not too bad yourself.” Luke was tired and worn out from the fight against Darth Vader. He’d slept for the past few hours and felt groggy. “Is Lando flying the Falcon?”  
“Yes. Lando and Chewbacca.”  
“Do you have any idea where we’re going?”  
“I’m afraid not, Master Luke. But I believe their end goal is to rescue Captain Solo.”  
Han. You could love him at times just as much as you couldn’t stand him. Either way, he was a great friend to have.  
“That came to me in my dreams.”  
“What do you mean?” 3PO asked curiously.   
“It was more of a revelation. Han is being taken to Tatooine. And that’s where we’re going.”


	2. ONBOARD SLAVE i

ONBOARD SLAVE I  
If there was one piece of advice bestowed upon Boba Fett by his father, it was that in this line of work, almost every job was merely business, not personal. Jango Fett. A name that would live on in infamy throughout the Galaxy. A feared bounty hunter who would do whatever it took to track you down.   
These days, as far as business was going, in short, it was booming. And, with his latest job complete, Boba Fett would be financially sound for quite some time to come. Boba glanced upon the results of a job that had been one of his most dangerous. He’d heard plenty of stories about Han Solo, once a skilled smuggler who had stepped on way too many toes. Luckily, the job had still gotten done and, in a short period, he’d hand this slab of frozen carbonite over to Jabba the Hutt, get paid handsomely for it, and move on to the next gig.   
Dengar and Boosk sat in the cockpit piloting the Firespray-31-class patrol and attack craft. This mission to Bespin had been a joint effort between Jabba and the Hutt and the Empire. During the meeting with Darth Vader, he’d gotten the feeling that he was in for some turbulent times, hence the need to bring along some of the top guns in the Galaxy.   
Slave I was nearing the outer atmosphere of Tatooine.   
“I’ll be damned. We’ll be arriving just in time,” Boba said.   
Boosk snorted and grunted in agreement.   
The starship entered Tatooine. Boba Fett was grateful that his journeys would bypass Mos Eisley. If that hole in the wall wasn’t the biggest toilet in the Galaxy, then he didn’t know what was.   
Jabba’s Palace was located in the Dune Sea, accessible only by a single dirt road that stretched through a canyon. Outside of the palace was a landing pad for small ships.   
Gamorrean guards stood by as the bounty hunters unloaded the highly – prized cargo. As usual, Bib Fortuna, who served as the majordomo and chief aide for Jabba the Hutt, graced them with his presence. He was a Twi'lek, a species of humanoids distinguished by the pair of long tentacular appendages that protruded from the back of their heads.  
Bib Fortuna felt the carbonite slab.   
“It is Han Solo?”  
Boba Fett nodded.   
“Just the way your master ordered him to be. Please take us to Jabba right now.”  
Bib Fortuna nodded.   
INSIDE JABBA’S PALACE  
The bounty hunters were escorted into the crime lord’s main throne room where he entertained guests.   
Jabba was beyond happy at the sight of his enemy frozen in carbonite.   
“You will be well compensated,” the slimy lizard-like being said in Huttese.   
Boba Fett looked around at the diverse collection of various species from around the galaxy who either lived in the palace or nearby. A handful of young, beautiful Twi’leks, often used as dancers or for sexual purposes, hung around near Jabba’s stage. Four guards hoisted Han Solo onto the wall as if he was an expensive picture.


	3. ON THE DEVASTATOR

ON THE DEVASTATOR  
Darth Vader reflected on the terrifying clash he’d survived with his son whom he had never before seen. At least a quarter-century ago – back when he was Anakin Skywalker, and a completely different person – tragedy, unlike none most people had ever experience befall him and his wife. Even in his cold, brutal quasi – cyborg state, barely a day went by when Vader didn’t think about Padma Amidala, the charming, attractive woman who’d become his wife only to die such a senseless, unnecessary death. And then to have Luke and his sister snatched away had been almost too much to bear.   
He’d pieced together the origins of Luke’s young life. For some reason, Obi-wan had taken the baby boy to Tatooine where he was raised by moisture farmers. But it remained a vexing mystery what had happened to the female half of the pair of twins. His long – lost daughter. One of these days, he would find her.  
Vader couldn’t stand to look at himself. He had become so decrepit. So monstrous. The complete opposite of his son, whose youthful gait reminded the dark lord of himself when he was that age. He spent no more than ten minutes each day in his private chambers. Within a matter of seconds, he would receive a brief holographic visit from his master, Emperor Palpatine.   
No sooner had Vader’s mask been placed on his head automatically when Palpatine appeared.   
“I must say, you’ve done well Lord Vader.” That creepy voice was unmistakable anywhere. “You have inadvertently brought Luke Skywalker into the fold.”  
“Your highness, I have hurt him badly. Something I never intended to do. Furthermore, I believe this fight will only cement his ties with the Rebel Alliance.”  
“You don’t mean that. It isn’t too late to bring him over to the dark side of the Force,” Palpatine continued. “As a heads up, pass it on to your officers that I will be soon coming to the Devastator.”  
“As you wish, Master.”   
Palpatine disappeared.   
DEVASTATOR BRIDGE  
Admiral Piett stood on the deck, almost mesmerized by the sight in front of him. The second Death Star, once complete, would make the first dreaded battle station tame by comparison. And no way would those rebels succeed in destroying this one.   
Piett couldn’t help but feel slightly unnerved each time he heard that mechanical breathing. What made it even more terrifying was the fact that Darth Vader was often in a rage or – at the very least – in an angry mood.   
“Admiral, I would hope that you are still on your way to finding the location of the rebel base. I am losing patience fast. The more time we waste searching is more time for them to regroup.”  
“Lord Vader, I can assure you that we are working around the clock on this matter.” Piett was a confident, strong-willed professional Imperial officer who had never let Vader down or even him reason to not trust him. “At first, it was believed that the rebels were hiding out in the far reaches of the Galaxy, possibly Dantooine. But there is no trace of them there.”  
Vader walked around then stopped to admire the Death Star.  
“Our engineers are making progress. Soon, we will be back where we belong.”


	4. On the Millennium Falcon

ONBOARD THE MILLENNIUM FALCON  
Luke fixed himself a sandwich and a glass of water which he ate slowly before heading into the cockpit.  
“Hey Luke, how’re you doing?” Lando asked.  
“I’m feeling better. Honestly, I didn’t expect you and Chewy to come back to the Nebula to fetch Leia, I and the droids.”  
“I figured it would be best if we all travelled together to wherever we’re going,” Lando said with a noticeable degree of uncertainty.   
Luke studied the computer monitors.  
“Aren’t we near the Yavin System?” he asked.  
Lando doubled checked his information.  
“By God, you’re right. Of course, there will be few planets we can hide out on right now without the Empire getting word.”  
“What about the Liberator?” Leia asked.  
Lando turned his head; “The Liberator?”  
“It’s one of the largest Mon Calamari – class vessels in the Rebel Alliance fleet. Massive space station. Fortified to the hilt as well,” she explained. “We can go there.”  
“I’m only the driver.” Lando turned back to the monitors.   
ON THE LIBERATOR  
General Ron Madine had his doubts that the Rebel Alliance could ever rebuild to the point where it would have the capability of going up against the Empire. The Battle of Hoth had been beyond devastating.   
This was one of the quietest periods Madine had seen in years. Very little activity took place on the space station – as evidenced by the squadron of parked x – wing fighters.  
Madine walked around the bays. Then, all of a sudden, he received a radio alert.  
“General Madine.” He spoke into his radio.  
“Sir, we are receiving communications from an incoming vessel,” the communications specialist said on the other end. “We are unsure if it is friendly, neutral or some kind of trap from the Empire.”  
“Give me a minute. I’m heading up to the tower now.”


	5. On the Millennium Falcon

ONBOARD THE MILLENNIUM FALCON  
“Please identify yourself,” said the voice from the ship’s comms. “Do not approach any further until you have authorization.  
“My name is Lando Calrissian, acting captain of the Millennium Falcon.”  
Leia recognized the voice of the man who was speaking to them. General Ron Madine. Their paths had crossed on a few occasions.   
“General Madine, this is Leia Organa.”  
ON THE LIBERATOR – CONTROL ROOM  
Madine was surprised to hear her name. But wasn’t Han Solo the sole captain of the Millennium Falcon? Those details didn’t matter right at this moment. He wanted to make sure his allies in the Rebel Alliance were safe.  
“Princess Leia? It’s better to be safe than sorry. By all means, you are cleared to proceed. Please land in bay number seven.”  
“Roger that,” Lando replied.   
ONBOARD THE MILLENNIUM FALCON  
“I’m glad that went over without too much hassle,” Lando stated.   
“You’re new to his game,” Luke said. “As was I until running into your old friend in that cantina in Mos Eisley.”  
“I’m still debating as to whether I should return to Bespin or…” Lando stopped, lost in deep thought. His mind clearly told him to clear steer of getting involved with the Rebel Alliance, yet his heart advised him to. “I guess we’ll just see what we’ll see.” He turned his attention back to the screens in front of him.   
IN OUTER SPACE  
The Millennium Falcon flew toward the massive space station.   
ON THE LIBERATOR  
General Madine and Admiral Ackbar, along with a group of officers and enlisted men and women, stood by as the ship flew in and landed in the bay. The main door was opened. Lando, followed by Leia, Luke, and Chewbacca, exited. The droids were the last to leave.  
“Princess Leia. Great seeing you again,” Madine greeted her. “Last time I checked, you were riding with Captain Solo.”  
“General, the reason we came to the Liberator was to regroup for a rescue mission. Han has been captured by the bounty hunter Boba Fett, and taken to the palace of Jabba the Hutt on Tatooine,” she explained.   
“Han tended to be a gambler if I’m not mistaken,” Madine said. “He had a price on his head?”  
“A large one at that,” Lando stepped forward.   
“You must be Lando Calrissian,” Madine said. “General Ron Madine.  
The two men shook hands.   
Luke looked around at the squadrons of x – wing fighters sitting idle in the bays. Then he saw a familiar face.   
“Wedge!”  
Wedge Antilles stood around talking with a group of pilots.   
“Hah. I never thought I’d see your face again,” Wedge said before walking over. The close friends embraced. “You coming back with Rogue Squadron? Or have you become a fulltime Jedi knight.”  
“The later. Wedge, I need to borrow an x-wing fighter. It’s for a rescue mission.”  
“Rescue mission? Where?”  
“Tatooine. Han Solo has been captured by Boba Fett, frozen in carbonite, and taken to Jabba the Hutt. We’re going to get him back.”  
“That shouldn’t be too much of an issue,” Wedge replied, nagging hesitation in his voice. “I assume your friends are explaining this to General Madine at present.”  
“Once Han has been rescued, they’ll be coming back here while I have to go to the Dagobah system to see my master, Yoda.”  
“We’ll do what we can to help you out.”


	6. Tatooine

TATOOINE  
The second Luke Skywalker entered Tatooine’s atmosphere, countless childhood memories – some painful, others happy – flooded his mind. Never in a million years did he believe he would ever come back to this desolate, corrupted planet. Once his aunt and uncle were killed, and Obi-wan took him under his wing, there was no reason whatsoever to return. But, fate always had a way of bringing you back. And, at least now, he had a good reason to return.   
The moisture farm where he’d spent long days helping his legal guardians remained largely intact. After all, considering the fact Owen and Beru Lars had no children of their own, who stood to inherit the farm except for Luke, who was not interesting in the life of a farmer.   
He landed the X – wing fighter on a stretch of flat desert. The cockpit opened. He got out and surveyed the damage as well as what remained of the farm. He turned around to watch as the Millennium Falcon appeared in the sky and landed on the ground beside the X – wing fighter.   
“Luke, I was kind of wondering why you selected this place for our point of landing,” Lando said.   
“This is where I grew up,” Luke said solemnly. “My aunt and uncle were murdered not all that long ago.”  
Lando and Leia were taken aback.  
“Murdered?” Lando asked.  
Luke nodded.   
“By Imperial Stormtroopers. They were looking for R2-D2 and C3P0 who were carrying that hologram of Leia.”  
Then it struck Leia.  
“So, this is where the droids landed after they escaped from Rogue One?” she asked.  
“Apparently so,” Luke answered. “If it’s all the same to you, I’d prefer not to be around here. It brings back too many painful memories.”  
“That’s fine,” Lando said. “Where should we go to lay low?”  
“We will go to Obi-wan Kenobi’s old home – that’s if it is still intact.”  
*****  
Before arriving on Tatooine, Luke had used some of his connections to acquire a skiff – type vehicle for getting quickly in and out of Jabba’s Palace, should there be a fight. An old neighbor who specialized in fixing various types of vehicles in addition to farming had the skiff waiting on his farm down the road from where Luke had grown up.   
The six rebels drove the vehicle into the nearby desolate wilds, those mountains full of unseen dangers.   
Luke slowed down and parked the hovercraft hybrid vehicle in an open area.   
“Now, if my calculations are correct, Ben lived somewhere around……”  
All of a sudden, the cool evening air was shattered by screaming and yelling, the kind that struck fear into the hearts of people.   
“Oh yes, who can forget those wonderful sand people?” he said.   
“Sand people?” Leia asked.   
“Tusken Raiders. Very dangerous.”  
Chewbacca barked as he spotted a group of the creatures approaching. He raised his crossbow and fired, hitting two simultaneously.  
Luke hopped out of the land craft.  
“This isn’t like the last time you freaks!”  
The greenish energy beam shot out of his lightsabre. As one particularly nasty – looking Tusken Raider swung at his head with a spear, Luke blocked and countered by cutting the creature in two. He followed up with the same action with two others. The rest ran off.   
“There. That’ll teach them not to mess with us.”  
*****  
Nightfall had set in by the time they reached Ben Kenobi’s old home, built out of a cave.   
“I remember this abode,” 3P0 said. “Very comfortable. I miss the old Obi-wan. Such a great man.”  
“He was that,” Luke replied. “Guys, I was thinking. The best way to infiltrate Jabba’s Palace is to do so in stages. Lando, this is going to sound crazy, but do you think you can get in there as a guard or something of that nature? Perhaps go to Mos Eisley and check around. See if that fat piece of shit is hiring.”  
“It’s certainly worth a shot,” Lando said.   
“Alright. Once Lando is in, you droids can go. I will record a hologram of myself offering you as a gift to Jabba in exchange for Han. If he still doesn’t accept, well, I’ve got a Plan B in mind, so don’t worry,” Luke explained.   
“I trust you, Master Luke,” 3P0 said.   
“Next, Leia, how do you feel about playing the part of a bounty hunter?”  
“I’ve played many roles since I was born, including socialite and rebel alliance fighter. I’m sure I can fake it until I make it.”  
“Good, because you’ll be taking Chewie with you as a prisoner,” Luke continued. “Finally, I will grace that criminal and his underlings with my presence. And, if he wants a fight, we’ll only be too glad to give him one.”


	7. MOS EISLEY

MOS EISLEY  
Lando Calrissian had traveled to most regions of the Galaxy. He’d experienced the wonders of great cities, vast deserts, mountains, and forests. But Mos Eisley remained the biggest toilet in the Galaxy. A haven for criminals and scumbags. Little wonder that vile gangster Jabba was able to prosper here. Perhaps the fact that he was skilled in keeping the Empire’s influence limited was why he was popular.  
Nevertheless, Lando’s first foray into Mos Eisley in years started with an Imperial checkpoint. Four stormtroopers motioned for him to stop. A corporal approached the hovercraft he was driving.   
“What is the business of your journey into Mos Eisley?” the corporal asked.  
Lando was confident that he could tell them the truth.  
“I’m looking for work,” he said with the utmost sincerity. “Things are rough in this economy and my moisture farm just isn’t paying the bills anymore. I need something extra.”  
“Sure, move along,” the corporal said.  
Lando thanked his lucky stars those stormtroopers didn’t recognize him as the former administrator of Bespin, the close friend of Han Solo, lest he could easily find himself in an intense round of interrogations. He drove along the city’s main drag, hideous and devious faces meeting him at every step. And he had to pretend he was one of them.   
Lando parked the hovercraft next to several similar vehicles. Now, where was that cantina Han always spoke about when he was doing business on Tatooine? He checked around before finding a drinking establishment that matched the description. He went inside.   
“What’ll it be?” a very rough-around-the-edges bartender asked.   
“Ardees, if you have any.”  
“Coming right up.”  
The bartender handed Lando his drink.  
“That’ll be four credits please.”  
Lando gave the bartender his money and sat down. Across from him sat two men dressed in light armor and wearing leather vests. He listened as they talked. They were tough as nails and continually referred to Jabba the Hutt as they spoke. Could these ruffians be his way into the palace? He was taking a considerable risk merely by inquiring.   
“Excuse me.”  
The hardened faces glared upon this stranger who so blatantly intruded onto their conversation.   
“You want something there, pal?” the bigger one asked.  
“You were talking about Jabba the Hutt.”  
“He’s our boss,” the smaller one continued. “What’s it to you?”  
“Perhaps I’m mistaken, but I was under the impression that Jabba was hiring for his various enterprises,” Lando said. “You see, I’m more or less underemployed at the moment. I need some steady employment to supplement my income.”  
“If you’re looking for a job with Jabba the Hutt, we’re not the people to talk to,” the bigger one said.   
“So then, how exactly would I go about contacting his organization?” Lando took more of his drink.   
The guards finished their drinks and ate some of the bread laid out on a plate on the table.  
“We’re heading over their now,” the smaller one said. “Tag along with us if you like. You’ll have to speak to Bib Fortuna.”


	8. THE DUNE SEA

THE DUNE SEA  
Lando had never seen such a vehicle before: a crazy, eclectic cross between a skiff and some kind of dune speeder. Weird – looking. But at least it ran smoothly through the never-ending desert.   
Was that Jabba’s palace looming over the horizon? In all reality, how would he know? He’d never met the menacing gangster in person. But that was about to change.   
The bigger guard slowed down the hybrid vehicle, parking it in a makeshift parking lot that held about a dozen other craft owned by the cartel. Lando fought against a growing unnerving sensation that took hold of his body and wouldn’t let go. If these brutes even so much as smelled fear, they might become suspicious. His worst nightmare would become a reality should they begin to suspect his true motives for entering the palace.   
“What’d you say your name was again?” the smaller of the duo asked.   
Oh shit! He hadn’t quite thought this one out thoroughly. Then, like a revelation from the gods, the name Will Jacker popped into his head.   
“Jacker. Will Jacker.”  
After the big guard gave the password to enter, the massive door to Jabba’s Palace was opened. It was intimidating, to say the least. Lando’s first foray into this dangerous realm began with a walk down a seemingly unending dark corridor. Two Gamorrean guards blocked their path.   
They barked at the human skiff guards in some strange language Lando had never before heard. The burly, pig-like brutes brandished axes. Lando assumed they were used as muscle by the Hutts and other kingpins in the Galaxy.   
“Go back to your posts,” said a mildly calm though still agitated voice.   
Bib Fortuna emerged from the shadows.   
“Sir, we’ve found a suitable candidate for one of the skiff guard positions Master Jabba has been wanting to fill,” the bigger guard explained.   
Bib Fortuna examined Lando, who did not expect to find a Twi'lek working in such an establishment.   
“Where are you from?” Jabba’s chief aide asked in broken English.  
He couldn’t say Bespin. Would a desolate shithole like Parranius do the trick? It was a risky roll of the dice….  
“Parranius,” Lando stated.   
Bib Fortuna smiled a satisfied smile. From the looks of things, he’d passed his first test.  
*****  
Jabba’s throne room was a wild collection of every freaky species Lando had ever seen gathered in one setting. Scantily – clad Twi’lek girls huddled around their master, who lay lazily on his bed.   
“Master, this is….”  
Jabba awoke from his stupor, greeting Lando with excited eyes.   
“Who is he?” Jabba demanded.   
“Sir, this is Will Jacker. He is interested in the skiff guard position,” Bib Fortuna explained. “I interviewed him briefly.”  
Jabba shot off something in his language, one Lando didn’t understand any of. Bib Fortuna turned back to Lando.  
“Jabba wants to know a bit more about your background.”  
“I served in a militia in the Parranius city of Velnus,” Lando lied. “Civil defense. I also was involved with pirate crews.”  
Bib Fortuna translated this to Jabba, who appeared impressed. Lando still wasn’t out of the woods and wondered just how much longer he’d have to wait.   
Jabba’s eyes were lost in deep contemplation. If he said no, Lando could find himself in deep water. He briefly glanced at the slab of concrete hung up on the wall like a very expensive painting. His best friend. The very reason why he’d risked life and limb to come to this toilet.   
Seconds later, Jabba shouted something in Huttese. Bib Fortuna smiled from ear to ear.  
“You’ve been accepted,” the administrator said. “Can you begin immediately?”  
“Do you mind if I tell my wife first?” Lando was glad they hadn’t delved too deeply into his personal life.  
Bib Fortuna nodded in agreement.   
“That is fine,” he said. “But be here for seven-thirty tomorrow morning.”


	9. TATOOINE

TATOOINE  
A multicolored night sky served as a beautiful reminder of the day. Lando traveled as fast as he could back to the cavernous home where Obi-wan Kenobi had once lived. Just how had that gone down so smoothly? Well, he had a knack for being a smooth talker, a conniving son of a bitch who knew how to use words and his charm to manipulate people into doing what he wanted them to.   
Lando drove the small speeder through a series of low mountains. He’d punched in the house’s coordinates, so there was no concern of getting lost. Minutes later, he arrived outside the cave. Luke stepped into the cool evening air.   
“I’m guessing by the fact that you’re still alive, you either got the job, or you were not able to find any work with Jabba’s Palace,” Luke said. “If you’d have gone there on your own, they would have killed you on the spot – probably.”  
“I did everything as planned.” Lando hopped off the speeder. “I went into Mos Eisley. Hung about a cantina. Lo and behold, two skiff guards who were in the employ of Jabba the Hutt were sitting across from me enjoying a few afternoon drinks,” he explained. “I started a conversation, all the while trying not to give away the least bit of suspicion.”  
By this time, Leia had also gone outside.   
“And you asked them if Jabba was hiring. Am I right?” she inquired.  
“That’s correct. It just so happened that that greasy slimeball needed some extra skiff guards,” Lando continued. “They brought me back to the palace, where I was interviewed by the chief aide, a Twi’lik by the name of Bib Fortuna.”  
Luke and Leia smiled with impressment.   
“Tonight is my last night with you until we make the actual rescue,” Lando said. “I’m to report to Jabba at approximately seven-thirty tomorrow morning.”  
“That’s great you got inside – and without any issues, I may add,” Luke said. “Three days from now, we’ll send the droids over. I’ve recorded a hologram of myself offering them as a gift to Jabba. If he doesn’t take the bait – and I have a feeling the stupid, arrogant piece of shit won’t – we’ll move onto the next phase of this daring rescue plan. Leia, have you and Chewie rehearsed how you’re going to do this?”

“Yes, we have,” she replied. “Lando, what can you tell us about the inside of Jabba’s Palace? Any features, dangers we need to be informed of before going in?”  
“I was informed about a few of them, most notably that horrible monster who lives in a pit underneath the floor. I believe it’s called a Rancor monster. One of Jabba’s Twi’lik dancers – very young and pretty – was giving him some grief. A couple of his guards tossed the young girl into the pit where she was promptly eaten alive,” he explained. “I think it’s safe to say that that place is fraught with all sorts of dangers.”  
“Yeah, no kidding,” Luke said. “We just made a pot of chicken stew. I imagine you’re hungry.”  
“You’ve got that right,” Lando said. “It’s going to be an early night for me. I’m turning in right after dinner.”


End file.
